dragonballwhatiffandomcom-20200214-history
What if bardock was the first super saiyan? (Supersavage789)
Bardock holds his dead friends in an anger. He sooks their blood onto a bandage around one of their arms and places it around his head. Then dodoria appears with a bunch of soldiers behind him. Bardock stares at Dodoria in rage and his hair starts to rise. “They begged for life and so I took it away from them. Didn’t even stand a chance now did they?” Dodoria says to bardock as he starts to pulse. He looks at dodoria and lets out a monstrous scream at dodoria and his hair turns golden, his eyes blue he’s a super saiyan. He jumps at dodoria and kicks dodoria in the face. He then fires a ki blast at the soldiers, killing them. Dodoria turns on his scouter and it explodes. “How can a saiyan have that much power of 100,000?!” Bardock shoves his fist through dodoria’s chest and laughs saying how he’s the legendary super saiyan. He then creates a ki blast inside dodoria’s chest making it explode. Bardock powers down and gets in his saiyan pod and goes straight for planet Vegeta. He runs into the council room and requests to see king Vegeta. Two guards stand in his way who are much stronger than him in his base. He tells them to move and they both raise there hands, charging up ki blasts. Bardock turns into a super saiyan and they both move, astonished by how the legendary super saiyan is here. Bardock powers down and walks up to king Vegeta and tells him that they must go stop frieza before he destroys the planet. King Vegeta taunts bardock, calling him a low life who got lucky. King Vegeta mocks him saying how the super saiyan isn’t even strong enough to beat him. Bardock turns into his super saiyan form and blasts king Vegeta, nearly killing him. King Vegeta then listens to him. Bardock tells them that if they rush frieza, they can beat frieza. “My power level is 2000, as an oozaru, 20,000 as as super saiyan 100,000 and as a golden oozaru I don’t know. But it must be stronger like 500 times.” Bardock exclaims and powers down to his base. The saiyan men then cheer up to bardock and everyone says how they are gonna follow him into the depths of hell. Then king Vegeta tosses up a artificial moon and everyone looks at it, transforming into the mighty oozaru. Bardock looks at it after transforming into a super saiyan and becomes a golden oozaru making his power level 1,000,000. They all fly at frieza with him waiting there with zarbon next to him and a bunch of soldiers. Bardock stares down frieza and lets out a giant growl at him. Zarbon flies at bardock in his ugly form but bardock fires a beam from his mouth, killing and destroying zarbon’s body. Frieza puts his finger up and starts to charge up a supernova but the oozaru’s all come to accompany there master. Frieza tosses the supernova but bardock punches it back at frieza, killing him. The artifical moon is then disabled and everyone goes into the base. Bardock sees kakarot flying off planet in a pod. He grabs the pod and takes him back to the planet. Bardock sits on king Vegeta’s throne and exclaims that he’s the king now. Then every saiyan and every frieza soldier bows down to him. They ask are they still gonna conquer planets as there saiyans it’s what they do.